Atonement
by Mii-Sama
Summary: The Outsider tells many tales of the same times... Are you interested in another? WARNING: Semi Mary-Sue/Insertions and Limes.


**_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Dishonored nor its content. I only own Katya. All characters are represented to the best of my ability and to the best of Wikipedia. I HAVE NOT YET PLAYED THE DLC. I'm sorry. I wanted to keep the flame alive enough for me to get really into the Whaler cosplay I'm doing at Fanime... WARNING: Semi-Mary-Sue and we got some Lime action! :3 _**

**_EDIT: I hear you guys on your reviews and I'm definitely revising it because I noticed it as well and that's definitely NOT what I want. You're more than welcome to return within the next month to critique the revisions and you know I will never ever reply negatively to any of them! Thanks for stopping by and I'm still open to reviews for this prologue even though it's going to be revised. (Best part is I never noticed I didn't change the Chapter 1 thing my app does to prologue... =_=;;)_**

* * *

**Prologue **

_From the dawn of time stories were told and heard as a means of entertainment or information. These stories, purely from word of mouth, often evolved from the original plot so much that they became exaggerations whose truth was lost long ago in a distracted thought or a forgotten instance. The stories became so outrageous and far from the truth that sometimes it created a new story rather than a variation. Sometimes this was by accident. Other times intentional. _

_Now.. Let me tell you of a story.. And I'll let you decide..._

"Hoist anchor!" a rather strongly built man yelled from the side of a massive ship as a smaller boat motored away from below. The giant ship carried an equally enormous whale whose abdomen was split open by the sharpened knives that cut him, his insides pouring out onto the deck below. On board the ship, people busied themselves to collect the luminescent liquids that bled from the giant beast. They wore gas masks as they handled the precious liquid, quickly collecting as much as they could as the dying whale excreted it, dying just as slow as the draining liquid.

In the leaving boat below, a woman stood towards the sight with sad eyes, feeling sorrow for the giant beast as it slowly inched towards his death. The little ant-like men below spoiled themselves with his essence that kept him alive and she could imagine that the last drop of the precious creature would also be its last moment of life. She closed her eyes and silently prayed in her mind for the beast.

"Come, Patricia, sit down and look at the whale no more," a man motioned to her, wishing to see her rid of her sadness. "This is supposed to be a festive occasion. We mustn't busy ourselves with outside trivial events."

She sat besides him on the boat's more luxurious cushioned seat and put a hand on his. "But, dear. The poor whale... It's still alive. He must be in an awful amount of pain," she speculated.

"Oh?" He turned towards the fleeting site behind them. "Doesn't sound much like he's in any pain, dear." He smiled to her and shrugged it off.

She pouted and sighed, resting her head and other hand on his chest. "Fine, my love... I'll enjoy the rest of the trip..." She looked forward towards their destination, vowing not to look back at the sight no matter what.

The life of an aristocrat is never as easy as many people take it to be, although it is admittedly a lot easier than most. However, there is one downfall to being an aristocrat...

A gloved hand quietly reaches up from the water towards the port quarter, stealthily pulling up a blue cloaked figure with an identical dark mask to that of the ant-like people in the whale ship with eyes lit with mal-intention. The boat's crew was distracted by the sight before them, letting the past go and not daring to look at the gloom behind them, unaware of what was to come.

Another hand came from the starboard quarter just as the first figure pulled himself up and took hold of the poor boatsman who didn't have a chance. The second figure, identical to the first in looks, grabbed the tiller from the surprised man who was instantaneously stabbed in the neck by the first assailant who covered his mouth. He was quickly yet silently slid overboard by use of the back of the second assailant to silence the dive into the water.

The attention was now on the remaining passengers, the aristocrat, the wife and a city watch guard. As the second assailant pulled himself onto the boat as silently as the first, the first one aimed a fist towards the city watch guard. A loud clink came from the launcher in his arm, firing a bolt right into the back of the guard's head.

A quick scream by the wife ceased as the body fell into he water and she turned towards the noise, holding onto her husband tightly while she stared into the assassin's blade.

"Wh-what do you want?!" the aristocrat yelled in terror gripping his wife.

The first assailant stared at them with his blade towards them as the second one sat at the tiller, squatted down at ease as he watched his companion hold them.

"Montgomery Torvault... Looks like we've finally found you..." he spoke with an eerily calm voice, muffled by their masks. "You can imagine how angry our employer, Lord Crenshaw, was after you bested him last week."

"C-Crenshaw..." Torvault trailed off. He looked down in realization. "So... You must be... The Whalers..." he said grimly. The first Whaler raised his blade, preparing to slice Torvault and reap their rewards. "Wait! P-Please! Whatever that damned Crenshaw is paying you... I'll double it!"

The whaler took aim.

"Triple it! P-please! N-!" There was a brisk moment of silence as blood splattered from the precise yet quick slice.

It was almost as of it were all slow motion to her, a flash of light that glistened from the blade blinded her just in time to not see her husband decapitated and she barely had enough time to scream as she was misted by the mixture of salt water and blood. She tried her best to scream but she found that no noise came out. She was too scared of the inevitable. The Whaler then turned his giant round white eyes to her and she could see her blood stained reflection on his splattered mask. That's when she realized that her own throat had been slit just as quick as her husband's assassination but with a second stroke.

She stared into the eyes of her killers with confusion, blacking out slowly and wheezing from the blood that flooded her lungs. She fell over with a plop onto the lap of her beloved.

"I thought we agreed to spare the wife..." The second Whaler sighed, shaking his head. "I thought we agreed the last piece of Tyvian chocolate was mine. I suppose we were both mistaken," a muffled feminine voice came from the first Whaler.

"Ugh... Not this again..." the second Whaler groaned.

"Yuuup!" the first Whaler said as she searched through Torvault's pockets.

"Why do I always get paired up with you..?"

"Because... One, we always have to have a buddy, buddy... And two..." she turned towards her partner, holding up a small cameo. "Because I get the job done nice and quick," she said as she clenched it in her glove.

He stared at her quietly as she stood in the pose. After a moment, he quickly put the boat to a halt, catching his partner off guard and sending her flying forward into the water.

She make a sharp yelp as she fell into the sea, resurfacing quickly to find her partner gone. She cursed him and in a moments instance, she disappeared, as if quickly disintegrated with a quick 'fwip' sound.


End file.
